<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подрезать крылья by Bothersome_Arya, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320864">Подрезать крылья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya'>Bothersome_Arya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harm to Animals, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Protective Aziraphale, Protective Crowley, Single work, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули прислали помощника из Ада для борьбы с Азирафелем</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940845">Pinion</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailMoment/pseuds/AbigailMoment">AbigailMoment</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Её рука взмыла вверх, быстрая, как атакующая змея.</p><p>
  <em>Он-то это знал.</em>
</p><p>Горлица едва успела испугаться, оказавшись у неё в ладонях.</p><p>Но потом, когда стали расправлять её перья, птица наверстала упущенное. Она дрожала, дёргалась, выкручивала голову в разные стороны. Как много страха оказалось в таком маленьком тельце.</p><p>
  <em>Ему было неприятно лицезреть продолжительные страдания. Змеи не играют со своей едой.</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Он вёл машину по центральному Лондону, когда «Королева Убийц» с упоением стала давать ему неожиданные и ненужные наставления.</p><p>— Когда ты слышишь слово «ангел», что первое тебе приходит на ум? — спросила она.</p><p><em>Азирафель</em> — вот самый правдивый ответ. Но правда сейчас была опасна, как никогда, поэтому он выбрал второй, более безопасный вариант.</p><p>— Невыносимый.</p><p>Она рассмеялась. Её смех был похож на звон серебряного колокольчика. Забавно, что у всех них оставались частички того, чем они когда-то были. Следы прошлого проявляли себя в неожиданных местах.</p><p>— Попытайся ещё раз, — настоятельно попросила она. — Думай, как человек. Они слышат слово «ангел». Что им приходит в голову?</p><p>Кроули ненадолго задумался, хотя ему едва ли нужно было время. Ответ был очевиден.</p><p>— Крылья.</p><p>Она улыбнулась. Её клыки были очень длинными.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Она широко расправила крылья горлицы, словно фокусник, показывающий набор карт в руке перед началом трюка.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>— Я не очень понял, зачем ты здесь, — сказал ей Кроули. — Если бы я просто мог убить его, то я бы...</p><p>— Нет, нет, — оборвала его она. — Никаких убийств. Убей его, и оно быстро упорхнёт на Небеса, а потом снова спустится вниз в другой телесной оболочке. Тут не обойдёшься убийством. Убийство с ними не работает.</p><p>Она подалась вперёд и улыбнулась, словно делясь секретом или какой-то шуткой только между ними.</p><p>— Их нужно сломать.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Перегнуть палку было легко. Азирафель всегда говорил то «хитрый противник», то «коварный враг», и Кроули тоже стал так делать. Это было разумно. Преувеличение заслуг своего оппонента добавляло очков ему самому. Никуда не годилось, если бы его планы расстраивал посредственный соперник. Гораздо лучше, если они оба были устрашающими.</p><p>Разве только... не слишком сильно.</p><p>Потому что тогда кто-нибудь мог подумать, что ему нужна помощь.</p><p>Он не ожидал, что Ад решит прислать ему подмогу.</p><p>Но вот он стоял здесь — в Сноудонском Вольере — и ждал встречи со специальным агентом, который должен был прийти и помочь ему с его ангельской проблемой.</p><p>Ангельская «проблема».</p><p>Теперь ему нужно было понять, как решить проблему адского решения его проблемы.</p><p>Кроули пришёл рано. Ему хотелось увидеть «помощника» до того, как тот заметил бы его. Он скармливал птицам кусочки хлеба и наблюдал за толпой, пытаясь разглядеть рога или лапки насекомых среди проходящей публики.</p><p>Кроули, прищурившись, посмотрел на мужчину в мешковатом пальто, а потом увидел рядом с ним женщину.</p><p>Она выглядела не слишком по-демонически: кудрявые светлые волосы, похожие на опушь одуванчика, и рост были её самыми бросающимися в глаза отличительными чертами. Но она смотрела вокруг, явно разыскивая кого-то, кого знала только по описанию. Изучив её на короткое время, Кроули понял, что у неё было что-то не так со ртом.</p><p>Он помахал ей рукой со скамейки, на которой сидел.</p><p>Никогда ещё он так не сожалел о своём решении.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>— Любой низкоранговый демонёнок сможет оборвать крылья у херувима. Здесь же ты разбираешь их на составные части. Разрушаешь то, что их определяет.</p><p>Сначала ты должен вызвать крылья в материальный план. Это довольно просто: целенаправленный удар по лопаткам. Я люблю использовать для этого огонь, но в крайнем случае подойдёт и тяжёлый предмет.</p><p>Зажми пригоршню перьев в кулаке, а потом отсоедини кости, крепящиеся к спине. Это обезвреживает базовые защитные механизмы. Останавливает волну благодати. Всё сразу станет намного проще. Иначе ты обожжёшься, обрезая крылья.</p><p>С каждым пером ты должен работать по отдельности. Нужно оборвать бородки, пока очин всё ещё находится в коже. Так оно почувствует потерю. Каждая пушинка — это частица божественной сущности, которую больно терять. Начинай с маховых перьев, а потом переходи к кроющим.</p><p>Когда дойдёшь до кожи, будет немного кровить.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Она протянула Кроули то, что осталось от горлицы, чтобы он изучил её поближе.</p><p>Скелетообразный силуэт бывших крыльев обрамляли сухожилия и вены, которые она каким-то образом тщательно вытянула наружу и снова обернула вокруг костей в насмешку над когда-то цельной жизнью.</p><p>Кроули отстранённо заметил, что крови было не так уж и много. Она что-то сделала с артериями в крыльях.</p><p>Веки горлицы затрепетали.</p><p>Ужасающе. Невозможно. Невероятно.</p><p>Она всё ещё была жива.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>— Так что, — сказала она, откидываясь назад и продолжая улыбаться. Она, кажется, постоянно улыбалась. — Где твой ангел?</p><p>— Мой ангел, — эхом повторил Кроули, пытаясь выгадать время для своего мозга, чтобы он смог оценить чудовищный масштаб этой катастрофы.</p><p>Он позаботился о том, чтобы горлица была уж точно мертва.</p><p>— Именно для этого я здесь, — сказала она и развела руками. — Всё, что тебе нужно сделать — это показать мне направление. С остальным я справлюсь. Так где оно?</p><p>— Оно? — мозг Кроули споткнулся на этом странном местоимении, пока он пытался наскрести хоть какие-то идеи.</p><p>— Это существо, — уточнила она. — Скажи мне, где ангел.</p><p>— В Шотландии, — сказал Кроули.</p><p>Это первое место, которое пришло ему на ум и не являлось книжным магазином в Лондоне.</p><p>— Да? — удивлённо спросила она. — Судя по твоим заметкам, я думала, что оно именно здесь макает тебя в дерьмо.</p><p>— Он работает удалённо, — ответил Кроули, и вторая ложь очень естественно легла на первую. — На дворе двадцать первый век, всё теперь компьютеризировано.</p><p>— А, хорошо, — сказала она, без вопросов поверив ему. Всё-таки именно Кроули тысячелетиями жил на Земле. — Знаешь, где именно в Шотландии?</p><p>Кроули покачал головой.</p><p>— Без проблем. Я поищу там. Попытаюсь взять след. А ты просто отвлекай его и сообщи мне, если узнаешь его местонахождение.</p><p>— Конечно, — отозвался Кроули и потёр лицо рукой.</p><p>Она последний раз жизнерадостно улыбнулась ему во все свои клыки и исчезла.</p><p>Кроули не знал, что ему делать с горлицей. Он должен был что-то предпринять, но так и не решился оживить её.</p><p>Ему не хотелось знать, что бы сделал с ней пережитый опыт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули вёл машину, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.</p><p>Воспоминания о прошедшем утре были отрывочными и перемешанными. В его голове всё было в неправильном порядке. Единственное, что он помнил предельно ясно — это горлицу и клыкастую улыбку. Остальное смешалось во что-то неважное.</p><p>Он был в панике. Совершенно определённо в панике.</p><p>Но он не мог сейчас себе этого позволить.</p><p>Кроули прошёл поворот со скоростью девяносто миль в час и принялся петлять между машинами, двигающимися со скоростью около тридцати миль. Привычная обстановка действовала успокоительно.</p><p>То, что он послал Её в Шотландию, было хорошим началом.</p><p>Надо было отправить Её в Австралию.</p><p>Но что было, то было. Нельзя сожалеть о прошлом. Надо смотреть в будущее.</p><p>Что он должен был сделать следующим?</p><p>Найти своего ангела.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Азирафель заваривал чай, потому что Кроули «явно нуждался в чае».</p><p>Кроули захотелось крикнуть, что сейчас совсем не время для этого, и Азирафель хоть на секунду должен прекратить быть англичанином, но он решил, что это приведёт к обратному результату.</p><p>— Нам нужно отвезти тебя куда-нибудь подальше, — сказал он, пока закипал чайник. Кроули был рад, что его голос звучал так спокойно. — Я думал об Австралии.</p><p>— О нет, — покачал головой Азирафель. — Так не пойдёт.</p><p>— Хорошо. Новая Зеландия? Я знаю, что ты не хочешь ехать в Америку.</p><p>Если честно, Кроули было всё равно куда, лишь бы между Азирафелем и Ней лежал океан.</p><p>— Ни туда, ни туда.</p><p>Азирафель налил кипяток в заварочный чайник и поставил его настаиваться на столе.</p><p>— Мой дорогой, я не могу бегать от сил зла. Так нельзя поступать.</p><p>Кроули уставился на него на мгновение.</p><p>— Это не я, ангел, — медленно сказал он. — Это...</p><p>Он помедлил, думая о горлице. Что-то внутри него противилось идее как можно яснее донести масштабы угрозы своему другу. Ему не хотелось, чтобы подобные мысли были в голове у его ангела.</p><p>— ... серьёзно, — бессильно закончил он. — С ней лучше не связываться. Она умеет.. такое делать. С птицами. Это ужасно. По-человечески ужасно. Понятия не имею, откуда у неё взялось воображение.</p><p>— Я не птица, — надменно сказал Азирафель.</p><p>— Я знаю. Что нет. Не птица, — ответил Кроули, потирая переносицу. — Это была грёбаная метафора. Идиотская презентация с реквизитом, чтобы показать, что она собирается с тобой сделать.</p><p>— Я не буду стремиться к конфронтации, — пообещал Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули посмотрел на ангела со смесью скепсиса и ужаса оттого, что тот думал о подобных вещах.</p><p>Азирафель решил не обращать на это внимания и продолжил:</p><p>— Я представитель Рая на Земле. Я не собираюсь прекращать здесь свою работу и уходить. Я понимаю все опасности, связанные с противодействием Злу.</p><p>«А теперь он использует заглавные буквы, — подумал Кроули. — Для него это просто теория и принцип».</p><p>Он не видел сухожилий, обёрнутых вокруг кости.</p><p>— Это ведь не я, — сказал Кроули, пытаясь вложить в свою интонацию всю угрозу, страх и беспокойство, чтобы хоть что-то из этого смогло достучаться до его твердолобого друга.</p><p>— Конечно, это не твоя вина, мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафель и потрепал его по руке, явно тронутый беспокойством Кроули. — Выпей чаю.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Три дня спустя она позвонила Кроули.</p><p>— А у тебя есть, э-э, имя? — начал он разговор. — Я забыл спросить.</p><p>То, что он думал о ней, как о Ней, делало всю эту ситуацию ещё более зловещей и напряжённой.</p><p>— Лили, — жизнерадостно ответила она. — А ещё у меня есть отличные новости.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Я нашла перо в Эдинбурге.</p><p>У Кроули упало сердце.</p><p>— Правда? — выдавил он из себя.</p><p>— Оно старое, ему, по крайней мере, пара веков, но для меня этого достаточно, чтобы взять след.</p><p>— Это важно, да? — спросил Кроули, подавшись вперёд и потирая рукой лоб.</p><p>— О да. Так я и работаю. Именно это перо пахнет, э-э...</p><p>Последовала пауза и шумный вдох.</p><p>— Гвоздиками и твидом, — сообщила она.</p><p>— Да, похоже на правду, — признал Кроули.</p><p>— Мы знаем, что оно остаётся на Земле, а не шастает вверх и вниз, как большинство из них, так что теперь это просто вопрос времени.</p><p>— Отлично, — произнёс Кроули.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>— Я понятия не имел, что в John Lewis есть блинная, — радостно сказал Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули что-то уклончиво промычал в ответ, ведя ангела по залу универмага.</p><p>— Полагаю, это неизбежно, — продолжил Азирафель. — Эти большие магазины заполняют всякой всячиной. Как их теперь называют? Магазины у дома? Универсальные магазины? Если честно, всё это немного сбивает с толку.</p><p>Кроули повернул направо, заметил низкий прилавок, уставленный стеклянными флаконами и прямиком направился туда, таща за собой ангела.</p><p>— Мне больше нравится, как было раньше, — рассеянно говорил Азирафель. — Если ты идёшь в книжный, то точно можешь быть уверен, куда попадёшь. Хотя у этих современных и больших магазинов очень странные понятия того, что включают в себя «книги». Забавные открытки — это не книги. Так же как и плюшевые коты. Полагаю, можно сказать и про ленточки с...</p><p>— Вот, что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель поморщился и заморгал, когда Кроули облил его одеколоном Jo Malone London Orange Blossom.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Неделю спустя раздался ещё один телефонный звонок. Голос Лили звучал виновато.</p><p>— Прости, чувак. Не знаю, что происходит, — сказала она. — Обычно, когда я нападаю на след, это не занимает у меня столько времени.</p><p>— О, не волнуйся, — успокоил её Кроули. — Я понимаю. Знаешь, это очень хитрый и коварный противник.</p><p>— Да, похоже на то, — вздохнула она. — Я уже думала, что почти добралась до него, а потом запах изменился.</p><p>— Может, тебе нужно устроить перерыв? — невинно предложил Кроули. По крайней мере, настолько невинно, насколько на это способен демон. — Перезарядить свой старый шнобель.</p><p>— Не, у меня всё ещё есть старые следы. Хочу пройти по ним и посмотреть, где их больше всего. Может, я смогу нацелиться на места, где оно проводит много времени, и тогда мы сможем выследить его там.</p><p>Кроули мысленно вздохнул, а затем натянул на лицо фальшивую улыбку, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила по его голосу.</p><p>— Да, отличная идея. Скажи, когда ты найдёшь это место, чтобы я смог подсобить тебе.</p><p>После окончания звонка Кроули выбросил небольшую горку коробок из-под духов в мусорное ведро и пошёл искать новую партию.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В книжном магазине Кроули пытался убедить Азирафеля не сбежать, нет, а, скорее, взять продолжительный отпуск. И провести его в Австралии.</p><p>И тут он увидел Её на улице.</p><p>Азирафель удивлённо воскликнул, когда Кроули отпихнул его от окна.</p><p>— В чём дело? — спросил он.</p><p>— Ни в чём! — проорал Кроули.</p><p>Он задёрнул шторы и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из магазина.</p><p>— Иди сделай чай и почитай что-нибудь!</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Кроули нагнал Лили, когда она уже прошла половину Грик-стрит. Он схватил её за плечо и резко развернул к себе.</p><p>— Ты что здесь делаешь? — прошипел он.</p><p>— Свою работу? — удивлённо парировала она. — Тебе что, рога в тиски зажало?</p><p>— Я думал, что ты СКАЖЕШЬ мне, когда НАЙДЁШЬ место.</p><p>Она подняла ладони вверх.</p><p>— Я не нашла это место. Я иду по одному из его старых следов.</p><p>— Чёрт. Ладно.</p><p>Язык тела Кроули переключился с «атакующей кобры» на «гадюку, которая чувствует себя как-то глупо из-за того, что устроила сцену».</p><p>— Чёрт, — повторил он. — Хорошо. Следы. Ты должна позвонить мне, когда найдёшь след.</p><p>— Что происходит? — спросила Лили, уперев руки в бока. — Это потому, что оно твой заклятый враг? Ты хочешь быть рядом, когда я его найду?</p><p>— Почему ты называешь его «оно»? — невольно огрызнулся Кроули.</p><p>— А почему ты называешь его «он»? — парировала Лили.</p><p>— Из-за рода, — громче выкрикнул он. — Уличное освещение — это оно. А люди — это он.</p><p>Он помедлил, а затем вспомнив, что на дворе был двадцать первый век, добавил:</p><p>— Или она.</p><p>— Ангелы — не люди, — сказала Лили.</p><p>Лицо Кроули приобрело выражение «хрень ты говоришь», и он показал жестом на себя и её, а потом снова на себя, чтобы проиллюстрировать лицемерие этого утверждения.</p><p>— Мы стали людьми после Падения, — произнесла Лили. — Мы приняли одно грёбанное решение и теперь можем думать своей головой. Они так не делают. Они просто пернатые щупальца садистского Ктулху на небесах, который изобрёл оводов. Убивать ангелов — это всё равно, что убивать роботов.</p><p>Её оправдание попахивало травмой, но Кроули был очень далёк от сочувствия этой клыкастой психопатке-убийце.</p><p>— Я ещё недостаточно набрался для этой дерьмовой философии, — сказал он. — Просто прекрати звать его «ОНО».</p><p>Этот приказ был пропитан таким ядом, что от него каким-то таинственным образом зазвенел сам воздух между ними. Лили захлопнула рот. Она моргнула и попятилась назад.</p><p>Затем на её лице появилось задумчивое выражение.</p><p>— Так вот почему я не могла найти его, — тихо сказала она, уставившись в его тёмные очки.</p><p>Кроули тоже сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, что совершил ошибку, и желая увеличить расстояние между ними. Лили сделала два шага вперёд. Инстинкт бежать запоздал на одно мгновение.</p><p>Она подняла руку, быстрая, как атакующая змея.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Сначала Азирафель не обращал внимания крики. Всё-таки он жил в Лондоне.</p><p>Но затем он узнал голос Кроули и подошёл к окну с любопытством и тревогой.</p><p>Он наблюдал за перебранкой со всё возрастающим волнением. Потом женщина шагнула довольно неподобающе близко к Кроули и...</p><p>Азирафель ахнул и отошёл от окна.</p><p>О. Так это была она. Кроули боялся, что эта женщина нападёт на него.</p><p>А сейчас она забрала самого Кроули.</p><p>Что ж, это было просто... нет.</p><p>Это было недопустимо.*</p><p>Азирафель закрыл книгу, которую читал.</p><p>Он направился в книгохранилище быстрым, но размеренным шагом.</p><p>Всего несколько минут спустя Азирафель вышел оттуда со всем необходимым. Он осторожно упаковал свой груз в поношенный кожаный портфель, который достался ему в 1941 — тот, несмотря на своё происхождение, очень подходил для безопасной транспортировки книг.</p><p>Уходя, Азирафель повернул табличку на окне на «закрыто». Затем некоторое время он просто стоял посреди улицы.</p><p>Кроули и женщина исчезли, но Азирафель знал куда. След, оставленный двумя передвигающимися по Лондону демонами, был виден для него так же явно, как мазок чёрной краской по пейзажам Моне.</p><p>Он подозвал кэб.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Азирафель вкладывал в слово «недопустимо» массу оттенков своих эмоций. Кроули бы выразил их в виде потока ругательств, но Азирафель не был Кроули — в этом-то и суть.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули очнулся оттого, что его спину обожгло огнём.</p><p>Он закричал, и его перья раскрылись, чёрные, как сажа. Они с трудом поместились в маленькой уродливой кухоньке, в которой он находился.</p><p>Одной рукой Лили выключила бутановую горелку, а другой поймала его крылья.</p><p>У Кроули было всего мгновение, чтобы понять, что его руки привязаны к рым-болту, ввинченному в пол, а потом что-то случилось с его крыльями.</p><p>Послышался тошнотворный треск, затем он почувствовал боль и ощутил вопиющую неправильность происходящего с его телом. Когда ты находишься в одном теле шесть тысяч лет, то ты знаком с физической болью, но это никогда не касалось его крыльев.</p><p>— Я не сержусь, — услышал он её голос. — Я просто разочарована.</p><p>Затем ужасная боль переросла в агонию, когда она с силой дёрнула одно из вывихнутых крыльев в сторону. Он снова закричал.</p><p>— Нет. Только зацени это. Я разозлилась.</p><p>Кроули попытался сотворить чудо. Обрушение крыши. Не слишком аккуратно, и он сам тоже пострадал бы от этого, но не так сильно, как мучила сейчас его она.</p><p>Ему удалось вызвать только лёгкий дождь из штукатурки. Кроули почувствовал помеху в пространстве между тем местом, где должны были находиться его кости, и где они сейчас были. Он смутно вспомнил её речь в вольере о метафизической причине, по которой следует вывихнуть крылья.</p><p>Воспоминание тут же испарилось из его головы, когда она дёрнула крылья уже в другом направлении.</p><p>— Я злюсь не из-за того, что ты «предатель нашего рода», — спокойно сказала она. — Мне всё равно. Ты сам решаешь за себя. Всё дело в том, что я упорно работала целый месяц и пришла уже в настоящее отчаянье, а оказалось, что всё это время ты водил меня за нос.</p><p>Лили выровняла его крылья почти в прежнее положение, и боль снизилась с мучительной до всего лишь почти невыносимой. Она опустилась на колени рядом с ним, всё ещё придерживая рукой его крылья. Кроули знал, что если она их отпустит, боль вернётся снова.</p><p>— Мне немного интересно, в чём причина, — сказала она, находясь теперь на одном с ним уровне. — Но гораздо больше мне хочется знать, где ангел.</p><p>Она подалась вперёд.</p><p>— Скажи мне, где ангел.</p><p>Кроули воспользовался моментом без агонии, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и прийти в себя. Как это ни парадоксально, но ему было очень важно точно выразить свои чувства.<br/>Он посмотрел ей в глаза своим ясным золотистым взглядом.</p><p>— Катись к чертям.</p><p>Да. У него получилось произнести это довольно твёрдо, учитывая обстоятельства. Лили уставилась на него так, словно не могла поверить своим ушам.</p><p>— Я правда не в курсе, что ты задумал, чувак, — сказала она. — Но ладно, раз ты хочешь играть по таким правилам. Пойду принесу овощечистку.</p><p>Она бросила крылья Кроули, и он тут же почувствовал боль, из-за того, что на них стал давить их собственный вес. Сухожилия и мышцы, привыкшие к поддержке кости, изгибались теперь под неправильным углом. Кроули принялся извиваться, но от этого боль стала только сильнее.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Лили подошла к столу и стала рыться в ящиках в поиске различных ножей. У неё не было оборудования, с которым она привыкла работать в Аду, но, если честно, кухонные принадлежности были ничем не хуже.</p><p>Она выложила всё, что ей должно было понадобится. Овощечистка. Вилка для барбекю. Хороший большой нож.</p><p>Лили перезаряжала кухонную горелку бутаном, когда услышала звонок в дверь. Она удивлённо подняла взгляд.</p><p>О чёрт. Крики. Наверняка это были соседи. Или полиция. Она совсем забыла, что к крикам здесь не привыкли.</p><p>Ничего. Она собиралась всё списать на секс.</p><p>Лили бросила взгляд на Кроули. Он догадался, как облегчить боль, откинувшись назад и уперев крылья в пол. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он понял, как снова вправить их — тогда он мог начать творить неуместные чудеса. Она подошла к нему и втиснула его крылья между кухонным столом и стулом, отчего он снова опустился на колени, чтобы избежать разрыва мышц. Это должно было отвлечь его, пока она будет разбираться с их гостем за дверью.</p><p>Она вошла к себе в логово, осторожно закрыв дверь на кухню.</p><p>Лили удостоверилась, что на ней не было крови. Она поняла, что всё ещё держит бутановую горелку. Неважно. Она открыла дверь.</p><p>По другую её сторону стояло существо в обличье скромного светловолосого мужчины в костюме. Оно пахло гвоздиками и твидом.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — сказал ангел.</p><p>И швырнул в неё книгу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Книга причинила Лили ГОРАЗДО больше боли, чем она ожидала.</p><p>Сначала она ударила её корешком в лоб, что было неприятно. Но затем последовала резкая атака невидимой силы. Светлые священные апострофы врезались ей в лицо и грудь. Она отшатнулась назад.</p><p>— Вся эта ситуация просто выводит меня из себя, — сказал ангел, взвешивая в руках другую Библию.</p><p>Принадлежавшая Азирафелю коллекция Нечестивых Библий была не просто собранием редких книг. Она была оружием. Обычные хорошо сохранившиеся Библии можно было использовать, чтобы отогнать Зло. Они представляли из себя крепкую стену из священной силы, сквозь которую не могли проникнуть никакие дьявольские козни.</p><p>Но изъяны, скажем, в Неправедной Библии, которую сейчас держал Азирафель, означали, что в крепкой стене появлялись прорехи. Что, по сути, превращало её в зубчатую решётку, состоявшую из священных клиньев.</p><p>Азирафель бросил книгу вправо, пока Лили пыталась обойти первую Библию, чтобы добраться до него. Она уже была готова к атаке, поэтому в этот раз отпрыгнула назад, чтобы избежать ударов священной силы, но этот маневр заставил её отступить к самой кухонной двери.</p><p>— Знаете, эти книги очень старые, и мне не нравится подвергать их такой нагрузке.</p><p>Азирафель очень осторожно подтолкнул Библию Прелюбодеев вперёд пальцем ноги, заставив Лили отступить ещё дальше, а затем стал шарить по своему портфелю в поисках Проклинающей Библии.</p><p>— Но последние три месяца меня и мой магазин обрызгивали приторными субстанциями с не поддающимися расшифровке названиями, — продолжил Азирафель. — Мне это не очень-то пришлось по вкусу, и, думается, не пошло на пользу старым манускриптам.</p><p>Лили стояла, прижавшись спиной к кухонной двери, и со страхом ждала, что её вот-вот сомнут божественные пики смертоносных опечаток. И тут она поняла, что всё ещё держала при себе бутановую горелку.</p><p>Она взвесила её в руке и нажала на курок, как только Азирафель, наконец, вытащил из портфеля Проклинающую Библию. Ангел заметил яркое голубое пламя и застыл на месте.</p><p>— Бросай её, — с вызовом сказала Лили, размахивая крошечным огоньком. — Возможно, она и уничтожит меня, но перед этим я устрою 451 градус по Фаренгейту для какой-нибудь из книг.</p><p>Азирафель заметно побледнел от такой перспективы. Они стояли, уставившись друг на друга, на разных концах крошечной гостиной, а Библия Прелюбодеев образовывала невидимую стену между ними: ангел со своей книгой на одной стороне, демоница с бутановой горелкой — на другой. Молчаливое противостояние тянулось долгие секунды.</p><p>— Где Кроули? — прервал тишину Азирафель.</p><p>Лили поражённо заморгала.</p><p>— Тебе-то что за дело? — спросила она, всё ещё размахивая горелкой.</p><p>Этот вопрос на мгновение озадачил Азирафеля — он не ожидал, что ему придётся объясняться. После недолгого раздумья он решил сказать:</p><p>— Я узнал из достоверных источников, что ему угрожают силы Зла.</p><p>— Ну да, — согласилась Лили, которая всегда считала себя силой зла и безусловно угрожала мужчине, находившемуся в другой комнате. — Но почему ТЕБЯ это волнует?</p><p>— Это моё предназначение на Земле — останавливать подобные... угрозы, — важно заявил Азирафель.</p><p>— Так ты здесь, чтобы спасти демона? — недоверчиво спросила Лили.</p><p>— Которому угрожает зло, — подтвердил Азирафель.</p><p>— Ты... крошечный англичанин, который сражается, бросаясь в людей книгами, — медленно проговорила Лили. — И пришёл сюда спасать демона.</p><p>Азирафель нахмурился.</p><p>— Если вы посмотрите, насколько за последние два тысячелетие увеличился средний рост, то убедитесь, что понятие «крошечный» совершенно не подходит...</p><p>— Демона, который целый месяц заставлял меня бегать по всей Англии, чтобы защитить тебя.</p><p>Лили говорила так, словно медленно приходила к какому-то заключению.</p><p>Азирафель и сам понимал, что попал в ситуацию, которая могла поставить Соглашение под ощутимую угрозу. Он прижал Проклинающую Библию к груди, словно она была талисманом от бед.</p><p>— Ну, — с тревогой начал он. — Я не могу отвечать за действия своего хитрого и коварного противника...</p><p>— О мой Сатана, ты влюблён?</p><p>Лили сделала шаг вперёд, не обращая внимания на исходящую опасность от лежащей всего в нескольких сантиметрах от неё Библии. Её глаза оживились и горели сейчас внезапно проснувшимся интересом.</p><p>— Э-э, — сказал Азирафель.</p><p>— Вы жили на этой планете тысячи лет, — Лили сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, теперь говоря быстрее, — только в компании друг друга. Вы влюбились?</p><p>— Мы не... — начал Азирафель.</p><p>— О мой Сатана. Вы женаты? У вас есть ДЕТКИ?</p><p>— А.</p><p>Лили снова шагнула вперёд и ударилась головой о невидимую шипастую стену Библии Прелюбодеев. Она тихо выругалась, отпрянув назад и потирая лицо. Кажется, боль вернула её в более уравновешенное состояние. Она посмотрела на Азирафеля.</p><p>— Нет, — поняла она. — У вас бы не получилось, да?</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Азирафель. — Не получилось бы.</p><p>— Вы просто ОЧАРОВАШКИ, — сказала Лили.</p><p>— Вы ведь отпустите Кроули? — спросил Азирафель.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Если Кроули выгибал спину и вытягивался так далеко, как позволяла верёвка, боль с невыносимой становилась всего лишь мучительной. Но такая поза и сама боль выматывали его, и временами расплывчатые пятна перед его глазами начинали чернеть, и он падал. Когда это случалось, боль снова резко возрастала до невыносимой, и он приходил в себя. Кроули оставался внутри этого ужасного замкнутого круга долгие минуты. Он слышал шум вдалеке, но не мог разобрать, что там происходило.</p><p>Внезапно он почувствовал облегчение. Боль из острой утихла до ноющей, и он рухнул на пол. Кто-то снова держал его крылья.</p><p>Боковым зрением Кроули увидел Лили. Он напрягся и решил, что «облегчение» тут было неправильным словом.</p><p>— Эй, — сказала она. — Азирафель в моём логове, и...</p><p>Кроули бросился на неё, вдруг забыв об усталости и боли. Он атаковал, как змея, и Лили едва удалось поймать его до того, как его зубы, теперь превратившиеся в клыки, вонзились ей в горло.</p><p>Одновременно зажглись все конфорки в духовке, а стены задрожали от потока неистовых, срывающихся чудес. Кроули старался, как никогда в жизни, но он не мог её убить.</p><p>Возглас, который он издал был похож на звук умирающих звёзд. Его отчаяние прорвалось наружу.</p><p>— Ого, — почти в восхищении сказала Лили, всё ещё удерживая наполовину змеиное лицо Кроули на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p><p>Затем она поспешила всё объяснить ему.</p><p>— Нет. Нет. Я не причинила ему никакого вреда. Он в порядке. Готовит дурацкий чай. И критикует мой набор заварки.</p><p>Кроули не сразу понял, что она только что сказала. Когда ему это удалось, он решил, что неправильно её расслышал.</p><p>— ...что?</p><p>Лили молчала несколько секунд, а потом тихо сказала.</p><p>— Так, оказывается, тебе досталось то единственное хорошее, что получилось у Рая.</p><p>— Он... мне не достался.</p><p>Это всё, что пришло в голову Кроули.</p><p>— Да, он тоже отрицает тот факт, что вы пара. Это так мило.</p><p>Кроули понятия не имел, как ему на это реагировать. Во всех смыслах. Он решил удостовериться в самой важной вещи.</p><p>— Он в порядке?</p><p>— О мой Сатана. Ты... да. Да, он в порядке. И он тоже за тебя волнуется. Э-э. Справедливо волнуется. Я собираюсь вправить назад твои крылья. Смотри не убей меня.</p><p>Кроули почувствовал одну последнюю вспышку относительно лёгкой боли, и мир снова вернулся на своё место. Ему было больно, он устал и не понимал, что происходило, но всё опять было в норме.</p><p>— Что? — снова спросил Кроули.</p><p>Этот вопрос казался ему самым уместным.</p><p>— Теперь тебе нужно выйти отсюда и нежно с ним воссоединиться, — сказала Лили бесцеремонно и деловито, а её голос при этом был наполнен ликованием. — Но если ты появишься в таком виде, то ты расстроишь его. Ты же не хочешь его расстраивать?</p><p>— ...нет.</p><p>— Отлично. Я принесу корректор и немного тайленола.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>— Так где вы познакомились? — спросила Лили, сидя на краешке диванной подушки.</p><p>— В Саду, — ответил ей Азирафель</p><p>Он выключил электрический чайник и стал разливать чай.</p><p>— Я был стражем Восточных Врат, а Кроули... ох, да вы знаете эту историю.</p><p>— Да, — кивнула Лили. — Меня там не было в то время, но я о ней слышала. Разумеется. Вы встретились во время Искушения?</p><p>— Сразу после него, — стал вспоминать Азирафель, протягивая Лили чашку с чёрным чаем «Липтон». — На стене, кажется. Мы же были на стене, да?</p><p>Кроули что-то промычал в ответ. Азирафель дал ему бумажный стаканчик, полный горячего чая. Тот автоматически взял его.</p><p>— Я уверен, что мы были на стене, — решил Азирафель. — На моей стене. Потому что мы видели, как уходили люди. И разговорились об этом.</p><p>Азирафель продолжил рассказывать о Распятии, Крестовых походах, Шекспире, и Лили увлечённо его слушала. Время от времени она задавала вопросы, но в основном говорил только ангел. У всех был чай. Кроули стал подозревать, что он умер, по-настоящему умер в соседней комнате, а теперь попал ни в Рай, ни в Ад, а в какое-то странное место за их пределами.</p><p>— И он спас твои книги? — воскликнула Лили.</p><p>— Да, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Это был очень добрый поступок.</p><p>— Просто потрясающе.</p><p>Постепенно Кроули всё-таки начал верить в то, что он всё ещё жив, потому что обычно мёртвые не испытывали такой боли.</p><p>— Но что это я всё болтаю, — сказал Азирафель. — Почему бы вам не рассказать что-нибудь о себе, моя дорогая?</p><p>— О, я скучная, — отмахнулась от его просьбы Лили. — Самый обычный специалист по устранению проблем из Преисподней. Простая, как грех.</p><p>Они поговорили ещё немного, и Лили, кажется, намеренно избегала разговоров о том, что её первоначальной целью была вивисекция ангела, с которым она сейчас пила чай. Кроули решил, что это хорошо, но ему, если честно, было сложновато на чём-либо сосредоточиться, и в какой-то момент он стал резко заваливаться на бок, и только внимательный ангел спас его от падения.</p><p>— ... становится поздно, — произнёс Азирафель, помогая Кроули подняться на ноги. — Знаете, он иногда любит поспать.</p><p>— Круто, — сказала Лили, как будто Азирафель описал сейчас какое-то оригинальное хобби, вроде раскрашивания моделей поездов.</p><p>Она поднялась и проводила их до выхода.</p><p>— Ну, не буду вас задерживать.</p><p>Лили открыла для них дверь.</p><p>— Кроули, я дам руководству знать, что ничего не получится. Хитрый и коварный противник, понимаешь?</p><p>И подмигнула.</p><p>— Отлично, — сказал Кроули.</p><p>Оттого, что она была так близко, ему становилось дурно и хотелось кричать.</p><p>Они вышли из квартиры.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули тяжело опирался на ангела, пока они спускались по лестнице, потому что иначе бы он рухнул.</p><p>— Что сейчас произошло? — прошептал он.</p><p>— Тебе угрожало Зло, а я тебя спас, — объяснил ему Азирафель.</p><p>— Точно.</p><p>Кроули решил, что это было вполне справедливое описание событий.</p><p>Он вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание донести до Азирафеля всю серьёзность только что произошедшей с ними ситуации.</p><p>— Она, на самом деле, не... такая... милая и... с чаем, — бессвязно начал он. — Она...</p><p>— Я не идиот, мой дорогой, — мягко сказал Азирафель с чувством такого безграничного понимания, которое Кроули никогда ещё не слышал в его словах. </p><p>— Хорошо, — отозвался Кроули, опустив плечи — не удручённо, а скорее расслабленно.</p><p>Он был рад, что они пришли к согласию.</p><p>Они вышли на улицу. Прямо за углом их ждала «Бентли». Азирафель совсем не удивился, заметив её, вопреки тому, что последний раз видел машину припаркованной у своего магазина. Очевидно она почувствовала, что нужна своему хозяину.</p><p>Как только они подошли, дверца со щелчком открылась, и машина слегка опустила свою раму на систему подвески, чтобы помочь Азирафелю устроить Кроули на пассажирском сиденьи. Демон не стал возражать такому положению вещей, и это было тревожным показателем состояния его ран.</p><p>Азирафель сел за руль и немного помедлил.</p><p>— Э-э. Назад в мой магазин, пожалуйста?</p><p>«Бентли» услужливо завела двигатель, включила первую передачу и стала двигаться по лондонским улицам. Азирафель довольно кивнул и сложил руки на коленях.</p><p>— Ангел?</p><p>Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— То, что она... там говорила. О нас, э-э, как о паре.</p><p>Азирафель снова помедлил и немного по-другому сложил руки на коленях.</p><p>— Да? — сказал он.</p><p>— Ты очень, э-э, здорово притворился, что мы...</p><p>Кроули начал жестикулировать, как он иногда делал при разговоре, но это потревожило его лопатки, отчего они отозвались болью, и он перестал.</p><p>— ... ей были, — неловко закончил он.</p><p>— Ну, — сказал Азирафель, смотря вниз на свои сложенные руки. — Мне же нужно было спасти тебя.</p><p>— Да. Точно. Это. Отлично сработано, — кивнул Кроули и тут же пожалел об этом. </p><p>Ему следовало перестать двигаться. И перестать говорить.</p><p>«Бентли» проехала два квартала, и Кроули снова завёл разговор.</p><p>— Когда она сказала, что ты в её логове, я, э-э...</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Азирафель бросил на него взгляд.</p><p>В глазах ангела промелькнуло какое-то оживление и любопытство (нетерпение?) отчего слова (признание?) Кроули застряли у него во рту. Застенчивость была не самой подходящей для него эмоцией — у неё в принципе было очень мало практики, чтобы пытаться подойти ему. </p><p>— Я был, знаешь... вне себя. Встревожен.</p><p>— А. Да.</p><p>Азирафель поправил бабочку, хотя она совсем в этом не нуждалась.</p><p>— Я тоже за тебя тревожился. Это была очень тревожная ситуация. </p><p>Было похоже, что они участвовали в соревновании по преуменьшению.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Кроули.</p><p>— Хорошо, что мы её обманули, — радостно произнёс Азирафель.</p><p>— Точно, — сказал Кроули. — Одурачили её.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 16.09 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>